Blossomfall
|kit=Blossomkit |apprentice=Blossompaw |warrior=Blossomfall |queen=Blossomfall |mate=Thornclaw |son=Stemkit |daughter=Eaglekit, Plumkit, Shellkit |mother=Millie |father=Graystripe |brother=Bumblestripe |sister=Briarlight |half-sister=Feathertail |half-brother=Stormfur |mentor=Hazeltail |apps=Hollytuft |mentioned=''The Ultimate Guide'' |livebooks=''Eclipse, ''Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Tigerheart's Shadow }} Blossomfall is a long and thick-furred, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm Tigerheart's Shadow : In the Power of Three Arc Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest Thunder and Shadow Shattered Sky In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence Trivia Interesting Facts *She has SkyClan blood through Willowpelt and Patchpelt, and kittypet blood through Millie. *It was revealed by Vicky that Blossomfall didn't join the Dark Forest training because she was evil, but because she felt neglected. This is later backed up by Vicky yet again, who did confirm that Millie neglected her other children out of her desperate attempt to care for Briarlight.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook **Kate confirms that Millie still loves Blossomfall and Bumblestripe and wishes Briarlight weren't injured so she could spend more time with them.Revealed on Kate's blog Mistakes *She was mistakenly described as a pale brown she-cat with a darker stripe running along her spine three times, and as a brown tabby. *She was mistakenly called by her apprentice name after her warrior ceremony, and was also mentioned by her apprentice name later in the book. *Birchfall, Mousewhisker, and Blossomfall are mentioned to have fought on the side of the Dark Forest, when in fact, they hid when the battle started until Ivypool convinced them to fight for the Clans. Family Members '''Mate:' :Thornclaw Son: :Stemkit: Daughters: :Eaglekit: :Plumkit: :Shellkit: Mother: :Millie: Father: :Graystripe: Brother: :Bumblestripe: Sister: :Briarlight: Half-Sister: :Feathertail: Half-Brother: :Stormfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: Half-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: Great Uncle: :Redtail: Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Grandmother: :Willowpelt: Grandfather: :Patchpelt: Great-Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Great-Great-Grandmother: :Flashnose: Half-Nephew: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Half-Niece: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Cousins: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Sandstorm: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Strikestone: :Sleekwhisker: :Juniperclaw: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: |''See more''}} References and Citations Category:ThunderClan cat Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:Mentors Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Females Category:Supporting characters Category:Place of No Stars trainees Category:Place of No Stars visitors